A New Beginning
by AllySecretlyLikesYou
Summary: Annabeth fell in love, once. But that all changed when that person broke her heart. Percy is the swimmer with the smarts. What if this two meet? Can Percy fix her, or will something et in the way? Read to find out!
1. Not Even a Goodbye

**A New Beginning  
****Author: Aly  
Date first written: November 9, 2013  
Date posted: January 24, 2013 (Wrote this from time to time, when I have free time_ and _access to the computer at home. May be the real reason why I can't update. Sorry.)  
Pairing: Percabeth/Lukeabeth**

**Summary: **Annabeth fell in love, once. But that all changed when that person broke her heart. Percy was once complete, but now he's broken. What if this two meet and mend each other? It takes one to know one, as they say. So does this mean that it needs one to fix one?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Annabeth  
**_**Now**_

I step out of my dad's car with a cup of Starbucks coffee on one hand, a campus map on the other.

"This is it," My dad said. "I'm so proud of you, Annabeth."

I smiled at my dad gratefully, and fixed my plaid long-sleeved top. I've been accepted in Crestville University, and I'm taking architecture.

"So, goodbye then, I guess, dad."

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

After a moment of silence, he drove away. I suddenly remembered something that just happened recently, and tears started falling down my eyes.

I quickly wiped them away, before anyone could notice.

_**Before**_

It started junior high, when Luke Castellan, the most handsome guy in school, started courting me.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Luke asks me. I smiled, flattered. _

I knew I'd fall in love with him, but not now, not this moment. I only realized I love him when it was too late.

"_No." I said which shocked him. _

See, he wasn't used to being rejected.

"_No?" He asked. "Why not? I'll be the perfect boyfriend, Annie. Just give me a chance." I raised an eyebrow at him._

But he wasn't going to give up easily, either.

"_I'll give you a chance to make me fall in love with you. But as friends only, because I don't think I can be in a relationship with someone I don't love." I answered, smirking at him._

He seemed to ponder this.

"_Fine, if that's what it takes."  
"Then it's a deal, right?" He asks and holds out his hand, his light blue eyes staring at my gray ones._

"_It's a deal."_

Days went by, which soon turned into months. He was a perfect gentleman- Luke was sweet, caring and gentle. After a year, I realized that he did it- I fell in love with him.

But then, one day…

"_Annabeth, we need to talk." He said. The tone of his voice instantly meant that something is wrong. But I just looked at him._

"_I'm really sorry, Annabeth, but this isn't really going to work out. I mean, I've tried everything, but you still haven't fallen in love with me. And I'm tired of trying. I mean, it's been a year, Annabeth. A year! But still," he shook his head. _

"Sorry_, Annabeth. I give up."_

_And I stood there, watching, as he walked away, taking my heart with him._

_And he left without saying goodbye._

* * *

_**A/n: Sorry guys I haven't updated ANY of my stories for a while now. But I get line of 7s in my tests from time to time nowadays, (Okay, I think that Line of 9 is A, 8 for B and C, 7 for D and so on until Line of 6? I don't actually get the American grading system. 99 is the perfect score in our tests, 75 is the passing grade and 0 is 65. I think that my all-time lowest is 71 or 72.) I got a 79 in a test, and I NEEDED to pull my grades up. My next exam is next week. So sorry guys, and I'll try my best to finish all of these stories. I just needed a break, which was exactly what I did during my Christmas vacation. So sorry guys! I'll update more after the exam next week and the High School Dance on January 30. Sorry to have kept you waiting, so I'll recommend reading Starters by Lissa Price and Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. So, I guess I'll continue writing now. Bye!**_


	2. The Tour, Part 1

**A New Beginning  
****Author: Aly  
Date first written: November 9, 2013  
Pairing: Percabeth/Lukeabeth**

**Summary: **Annabeth fell in love, once. But that all changed when that person broke her heart. Percy was once complete, but now he's broken. What if this two meet and mend each other? It takes one to know one, as they say. So does this mean that it needs one to fix one?

**A/N: Hi guys, me again. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think that I'll update Separated by a Wall, because of... Shipping problems? Caleo ftw. I think that I **_**can **_**update I Think I love you. But I'll just keep on writing. Exams finally over!** **The one that I got a 79 in was still hard, btw. It's Social Studies, which is Philippine History. **

**- (After I wrote the A/n above) Guys, I got my results back. I got an 89 in Theology, 81 in Math, and a 74 IN SOCIAL STUDIES! I'll be studying, but it's already 4****th**** Quarter, so… yeah.**

Oh yeah, Annabeth didn't say I love you to Luke after he left because she has too much pride for that, and she doesn't see the point, anyway. To the Guest who reviewed, thanks a lot for being this story's first reviewer! **( : : )** :[ om nom…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Percy  
**_**Now**_

I closed the car door, sighing. My mom and I had a little conversation, and it went like this:

MOM: Do you have everything, Percy?  
ME: For the hundredth time, mom, yes.  
MOM: Underwear?  
ME: Check.  
MOM: Toiletries?  
ME: Check.  
MOM: Cell phone charger?  
ME: Check.  
MOM: Pants?  
Me: Yes, mom. Why the heck will I forget to bring pants?  
Mom: Tyson forgets pants from time to time.  
Me: He's _three years old, _mom. Gods.

*****Yeah, that's how we talk on the phone.

"Pewcy?" Tyson looked at me, his big eyes curious. "When will you be back?"

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"I don't know, little guy. But I promise that I'll be home during the Holidays, at least." Mom looked at me disapprovingly, which made me laugh.  
"Of course I'll be home at least once a month, Mom. I'm just messing with you."

And at that, she smiled.

***TIME SKIP***

"Welcome to Crestville, I'm Chris and I'm assigned to give you a tour of the campus."  
Phil's probably my age, but why is he giving me a tour?

He seemed to read my mind and so he said, "I'm a senior… in high school. I volunteered to give a tour to increase my chances of being accepted." He said, and he suddenly struck to me as a basketball player, which is great, actually, because he has a plan for his future, and it made me smile.

"Is Chris short for something?" I asked, in a lame attempt to start a conversation. He nodded. "Christopher."

Christopher, it turns out, is _great _at starting conversations."

"So, what course are you taking, Percy?"He asked.  
"Marine Biology," I answered.

"Makes sense. You're a swimmer right? But that's not the reason you got I here." I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I'm good at reading people." He tapped is head twice. "Future lawyer."

* * *

*** February 17, 2014  
A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait… yet a short chapter.**

**Yeah, when I wrote the author's note above, that was last year. LET ME EXPLAIN!  
*clears throat* So, I got a 90 in the card in Science! Yeah, that. Also, I have/had another test, which means that the tests are over soon. Yeah, I wrote this on a **_**test **_**day. Forgive me, I do not have much time. **

Love is in the air, guys! Consider this as my belated Valentine's day gift.

_Random Question: How do you know if you're in love? _Heh… Just a question. _Ha, I wish._ *hint, hint*

_~With Much Love, Aly_


	3. New Friends, And The Tour, Part 2

**A New Beginning  
****Author: Aly  
Date first written: November 9, 2013  
Pairing: Percabeth**

**Summary:**Annabeth fell in love, once. But that all changed when that person broke her heart. Percy is the swimmer with the smarts. What if this two meet? Can Percy fix her, or will something get in the way?

**A/N: Back to writing for today! I just feel like it, you know? *Hint, hint* But seriously guys, someone please answer my question. I mean, no reviews yet, guys. I was thinking, **_**seriously? **_**But then I realized that I only posted it yesterday, so it's okay. Oh yeah, my question is:**

_**Aly's Question: How do you know if you're in love?**_

**Percy**

"This is the canteen, well one of them, anyway. It's the one closest to your dorm; so much as well eat here. The dorms are in those buildings… or _cabins, _as they are called. You're staying in building number three room fifteen. Here are your keys. Your roommate's name is Philip Chase, whom you'll most likely meet tomorrow, when most of the other students come.

"The dorms are arranged by your courses, and Cabin Three is for biologists, doctors, and others. Your roommate is a future lawyer, but since Cabin 6 is full, businessmen and engineers, he's with you instead." Christopher explained. I nodded, scanning everything.

After a while, we finished the tour. I walked to my cabin and fixed everything up on my side of the room.

**Annabeth**

Today is quite an interesting day.

After I got a tour by a bubbly girl named Miranda, I went to the canteen, which I sat on by myself, eating a chicken sandwich. So, I didn't immediately noticed the girl standing until she spoke.

"May I sit here?" She asked. I nodded, so she sat down. She introduced herself as Piper. She's really pretty, but obviously not trying. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, actually.

"So, what cabin are you on?" She asked.  
"Cabin 6," I answered curtly. I might seem a bit rude, but she didn't seem to care.

"I'm in Cabin Ten and it S-U-C-K-S. I mean, it stinks of designer perfume, and is the place for cosmetology and fashion design students. I'm taking fashion design, but seriously, I don't want to stay somewhere where supermodels go to die." I laughed at her comment about her cabin, my first real laugh since Luke dumped me. And it felt… amazing.

"So what's your name?" Piper asked.  
"Annabeth Chase."

Two girls sat down next to Piper.

"This is Mary," The punk girl said to Piper, gesturing to a girl with dark, layered hair and black framed glasses. I also noticed that she was wearing a The Fault in our Stars shirt, and I instantly liked these people.

"And this is Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Thalia and Mary."  
"'Sup." Thalia said, and Piper nudged her with her elbow. I smiled.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of dark hair in a faux-Mohawk style. I know that hair anywhere.

"Annabeth! It's so great to see you! I didn't know that you're in Crestville!" I heard that familiar low voice. I felt my shoulders relax a little.

"Philip. Guys, this is Philip, my cousin." There was a chorus of hellos, and another 'sup from Thalia.

"Oh yeah, this is Percy Jackson, my roommate."

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry for yet another short chapter. I finished my tests today. Our field trip is tomorrow, so I can't update. I'll **_**try **_**to update on the weekends, but I'm not making any promises. Mary and Philip are my OCs. **

**BTW, who else can't wait for The Fault in Our Stars movie? I sure can't, but what can I do? Anyways, I still have to wake up early tomorrow, I have to be in school by five… in the **_**morning. **_**So cheerios! **

**Also please review! I'll update as soon as I can. **

_~Aly_


End file.
